O Noivo
by Arthemisys
Summary: Com 17 anos, Misao tem uma vida tranquila e rotineira, mas uma notícia a faz perder todo o sentido de viver e a oportunidade de sonhar com o seu grande amor... Minha primeira fanfic de RK, por favor, não me matem! '


**O Noivo**

Aquele dia não poderia está mais perfeito. A primavera finalmente chegou ao seu ápice, revelando a beleza efêmera e cadente das flores de sakura, dos lírios e das rosas que enfeitam as praças e os jardins dos templos. Sim, a cidade de Kyoto está mais bela e sorridente do que nunca. E dentre os transeuntes que caminham a passos rápidos rumo aos seus afazeres, uma jovem que poderia muito bem ser confundida com as flores primaveris, caminha, quase que correndo rumo ao mais famoso restaurante da região. O restaurante Aoiya, do velho Kashiwazaki Nenji, mais conhecido como Okina.

- Achei que não chegaria mais hoje! – diz um dos cozinheiros do movimentado restaurante.

- Ah, me desculpe Kuro! Mas é que o mercado está abarrotado de pessoas! – a jovem fala com uma voz doce, mas ao mesmo tempo, com certo ar de travessura.

- Tudo bem, Misao... - Kuro prefere não teimar com a energética garota – Me dá logo essas sacolas... Ah! Okina-san disse que quer falar com você agora mesmo!

- Jiya?! – a jovem pergunta surpresa – Tudo bem! – e assim, Misao sai correndo entrando na cozinha do restaurante que por sua vez, leva até um dos aposentos da casa que fica nos fundos do restaurante.

Já se passara quatro anos desde que Misao vestiu a sua vestimenta da Onmitsu Oniwabanshuu pela última vez. Hoje, com dezessete anos, a sapeca e temperamental menina deu lugar a uma jovem educada e doce. Já se habituara a vestir os femininos kimonos japoneses, voltara a estudar e como futura dona do restaurante, já começara a trabalhar na parte administrativa do negócio. Como resquícios daquela época em que ela lutara ao lado de seus amigos, ficaram apenas duas coisas: a enorme trança que sempre fizera questão de ostentar e o amor platônico que nunca conseguiu apagar de sua mente e de seu coração.

Aoshi Shinomori, ainda era para Misao, o príncipe azul de seus sonhos mais secretos.

- Vovô? – Misao abre a porta devagar, pois o rangido poderia incomodar o velho e carrancudo senhor Okina – O senhor me chamou?

- Sim, Misao, lhe chamei. – disse o velho senhor, sentado perto de uma grande janela, onde via todo o movimento da rua – Sente-se perto de mim, minha menina...

Prontamente, a jovem se sentou perto de seu avô. Seus olhos buscam os olhos do velho Nenji que parece pensar nas próximas palavras que vai proferir.

- Já estou perto de morrer. – ele começa a falar, e pediu com um gesto de mãos, para que Misao não o interrompesse – E acho que já lhe ensinei tudo o que deveria lhe ensinar em sua vida, Misao. Mas se por acaso eu morrer agora, nesse exato momento, não me sentiria um homem totalmente realizado.

-... Por que está me dizendo isso, vovô? – Misao pergunta com amargor, pois se tem uma coisa de que ela sempre detestou falar com o seu avô, era sobre a morte dele.

- Estou dizendo isso, porque não quero morrer e ver que você vai ficar desamparada nesse mundo cruel. – ele fala, enquanto se ergue da cadeira, com a ajuda de uma bengala – Sei que você vai falar: "Mais vovô, eu tenho o pessoal do restaurante." Mas saiba Misao, isso não é o suficiente. – vendo que a jovem escuta tudo com atenção, ele continua – Misao, o sonho de toda jovem é um dia casar e ter a sua vida junto com aquele que ama, não é? – ela afirma positivamente com a cabeça e Okina vê que o ponto crucial daquela conversa acabara de chegar – Por isso, só partirei para o outro mundo satisfeito, quando vê que você se casou e que é uma senhora respeitada.

-... – Misao não sabia o que dizer. Com certeza, Okina mais do que ninguém sabia que ela continuava a amar Aoshi, mas não entendia os reais motivos de seu avô está ali, naquela manhã, conversando sobre casamento com ela.

- Por isso Misao, resolvi tomar uma resolução. Você irá se casar.

- Mas vovô, eu nunca disse que não me casaria... – ela fala num tom divertido, como se Okina estivesse dizendo alguma piada.

- Você não entendeu Misao. Você irá se casar, porque arrumei um noivo para você.

Instantaneamente, o sorriso de Misao desaparece completamente de seus lábios, dando lugar a uma cor pálida de susto. Aquelas palavras foram de um efeito tão forte, que a jovem sentou no chão, pois suas pernas fraquejaram. Quando finalmente alguma energia retornou ao seu corpo...

- Não... O senhor não pode fazer isso comigo, vovô... O senhor sabe que...

- Eu sei que só quero o seu bem estar e que o casamento se realizará em breve... Para ser mais exato, daqui a uma semana. Seu noivo é um homem bom e que com certeza a amará e a respeitará como bem merece.

Misao sai correndo do quarto de Okina, rumo ao templo xintoísta que fica a poucas quadras do restaurante. No percurso, não ouviu os gritos de seus amigos do restaurante que ficaram preocupados com o ar de terror que tomou conta do rosto da adolescente. Nem ela mesma sabia como conseguiu chegar até o templo, pois as lágrimas embaçaram toda a sua visão. Chegando ao recinto sagrado, suas forças a abandonam novamente e de joelhos, ela cai em frente a uma estátua de Buda. Seus lábios nem conseguem proferir uma oração, pois os soluços não deixam... Casar. Casar com um homem que nunca vira e o pior, com alguém que por mais que a ame, jamais irá tomar o lugar daquele que ela começou a venerar mesmo antes de se descobrir como mulher.

- Misao, o que aconteceu...?

Aquela voz a tira violentamente da tempestade de sentimentos diversos que a garota está atravessando naquele momento.

- Aoshi-sama?! – ela se assusta ao vê-lo bem atrás de si – O que o senhor deseja...? – ela não sabe nem o que falar, tendo como única ação, enxugar as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em rolar de sua face rosada.

- Desejo saber por que choras Misao. – sua voz nunca mudara. Continua forte, grave e fria, como sempre.

- Okina... Ele quer... Não, ele me obrigou... – Misao não tinha a mínima noção de como começar a contar aquela trágica notícia.

- Misao, espero que obedeça aos desígnios que Okina impôs a você. – ele fala com suavidade, mas com um leve tom de autoridade - Não o decepcione, pois sabe que ele está velho demais para lutar contra alguém como você. Não o deixe triste.

-... – Misao se cala novamente. Só Aoshi sabia como calar aquele coração tão irrequieto. Só ele a fazia se curvar sem objeções.

Assim, Misao vê Aoshi dar meia volta e sair do templo. Desde que ele lutara ao lado de Kenshin pela última vez, acabou adotando Kyoto como cidade natal e a turma do restaurante Aoiya como a sua família. Porém, ele mal era visto na casa do velho dono do restaurante. Sempre passava a maior parte do dia ora ajudando os monges do templo em trabalhos braçais, ora trabalhando avulsamente em serviços que requeriam força físicafo. Em outros momentos, era visto meditando no templo. Aos trinta anos, tinha alcançado um nível de maturidade invejável e sua beleza sempre fria e misteriosa, continuava a enfeitiçar as mulheres e a despontar a inveja dos homens. Um homem belo e sábio, mas que até aquele momento, continuava só.

A noite chegara naquele dia que jamais pareceria que seria tão perturbador. No jantar, Misao não consegue reunir suas forças para encarar o velho Okina. Ele por sua vez, só levantou a voz uma única vez, apenas para anunciar a data do casamento de Misao. Seria a uma semana. Todos ficaram abismados com a repentina notícia. A jovem por sua vez, se retirou da mesa antes mesmo de terminar a refeição. Sua única vontade era de se retirar e de chorar mais ainda...

Assim, passaram-se seis dias. Misao, aquela que todos chamavam carinhosamente de flor primaveril, não desabrochou mais. Seus dias foram dentro do quarto, murchando de tristeza e desalento. A única vez que saíra do quarto foi para perguntar ao seu avô quem era o homem que ele destinou a viver com ela. Como resposta, um "dê tempo ao tempo" do velho a desanimou novamente. Quando a madrugada do dia do casamento chegou, Misao fez o que nunca pensaria em fazer. Finalmente resolvera revelar seu coração.

No corredor que dava para o quarto de Aoshi, seus passos pequenos e leves não foram notados por ninguém. Com cuidado, ela abre a porta do quarto e com certo espanto, viu que Aoshi não dormia, mas estava sentado de costas para a porta, em posição de lótus. Talvez estivesse em mais uma sessão de meditação, mas aquilo não importava para Misao. Ela teria que falar o que sentia e nada nem ninguém, poderia impedir isso.

O ex-okashira sentiu que mais alguém acabava de entrar no quarto e que se aproximava dele. Logo, sentiu ser envolvido pelos delicados braços de Misao.

- Misao, o que faz aqui?

- Vim até aqui para dizer que o que acontecerá amanhã não trará alegria ao meu coração... – ela tenta segurar as lágrimas, mas vê que a cada momento, isto se torna cada vez mais difícil – Sei que sempre soube que o meu coração lhe pertenceu, mas quero que saiba agora por minha própria voz que eu te amo, mais até do que a minha própria vida...

Ela pendeu a cabeça ao encontro da nuca dele e com delicadeza, chorou, pranteou todos os seus sonhos que até então eram infantis, mas que agora deveriam fazer parte de um passado feliz, que deveriam ficar para trás, por mais que ela não desejasse isso.

Quanto a Aoshi, nenhum músculo de seu corpo demonstrou nenhuma reação sequer. Apenas esperou que a garota parasse de chorar e quando isso finalmente aconteceu...

- Misao, não mereço as suas lágrimas. Agora volte e durma, pois terá um dia longo amanhã. Quero apenas que aprenda isso: Não podemos mudar tudo em nosso Destino e se o Destino quis que você se unisse a uma pessoa de quem não ama, resigne-se e saiba encarar com maturidade essa etapa em sua vida que se iniciará amanhã.

- Sei que tenho que respeitar o que o meu avô me impôs, Aoshi! – ela se altera ao ver que ele não demonstrara nenhum tipo de reação a sua declaração – Mas sei também que morreria se tivesse guardado por mais tempo todo esse sentimento dentro de mim! Sei também, que você nunca me viu além da imagem da garota levada que sempre te venerou... Mas quero que entenda que eu cresci e que irei encarar esse casamento de cabeça erguida e que nunca mais o importunarei.

Nesse momento, os olhos de Aoshi se viram e encaram os olhos chorosos, mas orgulhosos da moça.

- Tenha uma boa noite, Aoshi-sama.

E assim, Misao sai do quarto com o coração ferido, porém, com a alma lavada, sem o peso e o arrependimento de ter aquele sentimento guardado dentro de si.

Finalmente, o dia amanhece e a primavera como sempre, dá aos olhos e a alma, seu delicado presente, que é o desabrochar das flores multicoloridas.

Naquela manhã, o Aoiya não abriu suas portas. Todos estavam se preparando para a cerimônia de casamento de Misao com o misterioso noivo. Nenhum dos moradores da casa teve coragem de pedir para Okina cancelar o trato de casamento. Todos sabiam que os tempos estavam ficando cada vez mais modernos e que o casamento arranjado também estava decaindo, mas a saúde frágil do velho membro da Onmitsu Oniwabanshuu os fez desistir de qualquer tentativa contrária.

No quarto de Misao, um kimono de seda branco se estendia por toda sua cama. Suas amigas tentavam em vão, alegra-la. Nada poderia ser mais deprimente do que a expressão triste de Misao.

- Pelos céus, como seu cabelo é difícil de arrumar, Misa-cham! – Okon diz enquanto tenta arrumar os fios lisos e pesados em um coque, sem sucesso.

- Mas esse vestido está lindo! – Omasu diz com entusiasmo – Quem dera se fosse eu que estivesse vestida nele! Quem lhe deu Misa-cham?

A garota olha de lado para o vestido e diz com desânimo:

- O homem que vai se casar comigo... Quando me acordei, ele já estava estendido no biombo.

- Misa-cham, por favor, fique feliz! – Omasu fala com certo ar de nervosismo - O dia do casamento é sem dúvida, o dia mais feliz na vida de qualquer garota e...

Misao se levanta de uma vez, e desfazendo o coque que mal se prendia a cabeça, disse com ira:

- Eu não vou me casar feliz! Não quero penteados! Vou de cabelo solto! Não quero maquiagem! Só quero ficar sozinha! Sozinha!!!

As duas jovens desistem de tentar animar Misao. Com tristeza, elas saem do quarto e sozinha, Misao chora mais uma vez. Depois de meia hora, Okon e Omasu já estão preocupadas pensando que Misao tivesse feito alguma arte mal-criada. Porém...

- Misao, você está linda...! – Okon disse abismada.

- Linda não, perfeita! – Omasu completa a lisonja.

A jovem neta adotiva de Okina desce a escada finalmente vestida em seu vestido de casamento. De cabelos soltos, apenas uma delicada flor de sakura colocada cuidadosamente na sua orelha esquerda serve de enfeite. Em suas mãos, um pequeno ramalhete das mesmas flores de sakura. Uma visão quase efêmera de uma triste, mas bela dama.

- Vamos meninas. Não quero que vovô tenha algum tipo de desgosto hoje.

E assim, partiram para o templo xintoísta que dias antes, Misao tinha ido para chorar suas lágrimas de dor.

Quando a charrete parou em frente ao templo, todos os convidados que estavam fora do recinto budista se viraram para contemplar a noiva. Quando Misao desceu, auxiliada por suas amigas, a admiração tomou conta de todos. Dentre os convidados, todo o clã de Kenshin Himura estava presente. Kaoru, agora senhora Himura, foi a primeira a cumprimentar Misao.

- Parabéns, Misao! Como você está linda! Deve está muito feliz com este casamento!

O olhar triste de Misao foi a resposta que Kaoru menos esperou. De certa forma, a esposa de Kenshin ficou abismada. Afinal, aquele casamento era tudo que Misao sempre sonhara, pensava Kaoru.

Okina se aproximou da neta e com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, disse:

- Hoje é o dia mais feliz em toda minha sofrida vida... Vamos minha filha, não podemos deixar o sacerdote e o seu noivo esperando.

E assim, todos entraram no templo, a fim de começar a cerimônia de casamento. Okina fez questão de entrar com Misao e a jovem, fez questão de entrar cabisbaixa. Só ousaria olhar para o seu noivo no altar. Ela sabia que isso era um sinal de fraqueza, mas preferiu que fosse assim ou do contrário, ela começaria a chorar na porta do templo mesmo.

Quando finalmente o cortejo chegara ao altar, Misao respirou fundo para levantar a cabeça e ver quem seria o seu marido pelo resto de sua vida. Ao levantar a face para contemplar o seu futuro esposo, Misao deu um grito talvez de espanto, talvez de admiração, mas tal ato fez com que todos no templo, menos Okina e seu noivo, tomassem um susto tremendo.

- NÃO PODE SER VOCÊ!!! – Misao coloca as mãos na boca, assustada.

E num ato totalmente descontrolado, ela sai correndo para longe do templo, numa tentativa de fugir dela mesma. Perto do templo, existe um pequeno bosque onde bem no seu centro tem um pequeno riacho povoado de cisnes brancos. Misao conseguiu correr bem o suficiente e em uma das margens do riacho, ela se deixa desabar e com dificuldade, tenta colocar os atordoados pensamentos no devido lugar.

- Misao, o que aconteceu...? – aquela mesma voz que a acordara dias antes no templo, a acorda agora daquela alucinação.

- Aoshi-sama?! – ela se assusta ao vê-lo bem atrás de si, exatamente como naquele dia do templo.

- Pensei que tivesse aceitado o seu Destino, Misao...

- Como eu poderia aceitar o meu Destino?! – ela se levanta, encarando os olhos frios, mas estranhamente carinhosos de Aoshi – Como eu poderia pensar em viver o resto da minha vida com alguém que eu jamais iria amar?!

- Mas agora que sabe do seu verdadeiro Destino, por que fugiu Misao? – ao falar, Aoshi acaricia levemente o rosto molhado de lágrimas de Misao. A jovem estremece com aquela carícia que sempre sonhou e que julgou perdida para sempre.

- Eu não fugi do meu Destino... Eu fugi do meu amor... Eu fugi da alucinação que a minha mente criou...

Um beijo ardente e sensual calou a boca da jovem e turvou qualquer pensamento seu. Aoshi explora a boca de Misao lentamente, enquanto enlaçava a jovem pela cintura. Aquilo era a resposta de Aoshi para ela. O que Misao vira no templo não era uma ilusão. Era real e sincero. Aoshi também sonhara com aquele momento há tempos, mas como sua intuição suspeitava, a reação de Misao seria exatamente aquela.

- Vamos Misao, Okina já deve está preocupado com a nossa demora.

- Sim, vamos...! – Misao responde com um largo e feliz sorriso, que fez com que Aoshi desse um leve sorriso.

- Você sorriu! – Misao parecia não acreditar no que vira.

- Sim, eu sorri. – ele diz, enquanto a conduz pela mão de volta ao templo – Afinal, esse é o dia mais feliz na vida de qualquer ser humano, concorda?

- Sim, é verdade! – ela responde, enquanto se aconchega mais perto de Aoshi.

E assim, os noivos seguem a trilha do bosque que leva ao templo xintoísta. O mesmo templo que Misao entregou suas lágrimas de desalento. O mesmo templo onde agora, seria o consolidado o elo de amor entre ela e seu grande amor, Aoshi Shinomori.

Fim.

**...x...**

**...x...**

**...x...**

_Notas da autora:_

_Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, permitam-me que me apresente: Sou conhecida como Arthemisys e esta é a primeira fanfic de Rurouni Kenshin que eu escrevo! Eu já escrevia fic's antes, mas todas pertencem ao universo de Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco). _

_Foi muito bom escrever esta fic, pois amo de paixão o personagem Aoshi Shinomori! Tentei fazer um pequeno suspense aqui, mas creio que não deu muito certo... Mas enfim, espero a leitura tenha sido agradável e peço desculpas se eu não consegui superar as expectativas com a fanfic. _

_Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos que leram e que gostaram e, por favor, quem tiver críticas a fazer, não se sintam inibidos! Sou uma boa ouvinte e garanto que as críticas construtivas servirão como uma grande escola para mim, eu garanto!_

_Um grande abraço!_

**_Arthemisys_**


End file.
